A Guardian's Pride
by ChaoticNoodles
Summary: AU. Thirteen years ago he found her. He called her Princess, and swore to protect her. Now he will face his greatest challenge in doing so: High School. Not just any high school, but one for monsters. Can a human truly guard a Kitsune in this world?
1. Prologue: Objects in Motion

Disclaimer: I own nothing save the idea behind this fan-fic.

Prologue: Objects in Motion

* * *

Footsteps resounded through the forest, accompanied by quick, sharp breaths. Branches from trees were roughly snapped as they were pushed out of the way, causing a series of resounding cracks. The fallen branches marked a clear path of a creature fleeing from some unknown terror.

The creature; or perhaps whatever it was fleeing from, was dangerous. The rest of the forest had gone silent, acknowledging the predator that was in the woods. Birds no longer sang; they had taken cover in their nests, covering their young. Small rodents fled to their burrows.

Then a scent entered the noses' of predators and scavengers alike. Blood! The creature was wounded. Above, carrion eaters began to gather. There was a dripping sound now, that of the precious life liquid hitting the ground.

The figure paused before the trunk of a large tree. There was a hole in the trunk, an abandoned burrow. The tree was near a small path, one cut from the rain. The creature placed a small bundle in the trunk, and then pulled out a similar shaped bundle from the torn clothes, and continued to run.

It was a scant two more minutes before the carrion eaters witnessed the death of the creature. It had stumbled, only to be overtaken by several forms of similar shape and color. They pounced, and tore into the creature with sharp claws. The creature let out a pitiful wail, and then simply ceased to be.

One of the hunters turned over the bundle. "Dead. Looks like the kit bled out during the chase, and this vixen here didn't notice."

With that the hunters left, following the same trail back. They never saw the other bundle that had been hidden by the vixen. The carrion eaters descended on the dead bodies, and began to feast.

* * *

A young boy, perhaps five years old, walked down a water-cut path in a forest. Most would be hard pressed to describe the boy; the boy simply didn't have any defining characteristics. He was unnoticeably average.

The boy was on a self-appointed mission. He was "Going to Explore the Forest and Find Treasure!" His parents didn't like him running off. They said it wasn't safe. He scoffed. He was a big boy; he could take care of himself.

The boy followed the trail cut by water. He had noticed a large group of birds circling around an area. He wanted to find out what they were looking at. Maybe it was treasure!

The boy spied a large tree. It had a hole in it. Maybe there was treasure! The boy ran forward in unconcealed excitement.

The hole was high; the boy had stand on his tippy-toes to see inside. The boy gasped.

There was a baby in the hole! That wasn't Right, you don't leave babies in holes. Hold on… the baby was different. It, no she, had a tail! And fur! She was cute. But what was she doing out here?

Could she be the Treasure he was looking for?

The boy placed his hands in the tree, and pulled. The baby was heavy! He raised it above his head, and then stumbled from the weight, falling on his rear.

"Ouch!" That had hurt. He shook his head. The baby was on top of him.

The boy looked at the baby closely now. She blue eyes, like water. Her fur was red, and was on her head and tail. Her ears were pointed, and her teeth looked sharp. And…was that blood? Yes, yes it was. There was blood from a cut on her cheek.

A black bird suddenly landed on the baby. The boy gave a startled shout, only for the bird to caw at him. It then stabbed out with a vicious beak, piercing the skin of the baby, eliciting a cry of pain.

The boy growled. A fist, poorly grasped, lashed out and connected with the bird, and a cry of "Get away from her!" resounded through the forest. This bird, this Servant of Evil was trying to harm the baby, the Princess. (Of course she was a Princess. What else could she be?)

The Servant of Evil cawed, angry that its meal had been denied. It flapped away from the boy and baby.

The boy looked up, and saw more Servants of Evil circling around, and diving to the ground in a nearby area. He saw a path, and followed it, carrying the Princess. Maybe there were more to rescue.

The boy walked for what seemed to be a long time for him. Then he saw them. The Servants of Evil, pecking away at a form he could not see. "Get away from them!" With that war-cry, the boy leapt into battle. He kicked at the Servants of Evil, his hands protecting the Princess.

They leapt away, flying into the sky. They clearly feared his Feet of Heroes! Then he looked at the form they had been attacking.

It was red. Covered in red liquid. Blood-blood-holy cow there was a lot of blood-that can't be good-so much blood-…the baby squealed softly, bringing the boy out of his horror. He ran back towards his house. He had to reach it, find his parents. They could fix this, they could fix anything. He ran.

And the birds began to return.

* * *

The birds feasted for a while, before once again being disturbed. "Away, you scavengers. Away I say." Protesting loudly, the turkey vultures fled into the sky.

The man who had scared them checked the body. "Not human at all…" He turned it over, exposing the clawed throat. He blinked twice, and then checked the hands of the creature. She had clawed fingers…

There was a bundle next to her. It looked like…the man turned it over, and swore. There was a dead child, wrapped like the one his son had found. It also had fox like creatures. Had his son somehow stumbled upon ancient legends?

He then looked at the trail the female had craved, and at the ground. There were far more footprints than there should be…Shit.

He pulled out a large phone and put it to his ear. "It's me. Pack up the cabin and get the car ready to leave. If you don't hear from me in an hour, or hear anything suspicious, get out of there." He paused. "I am very serious. I love you. Take care of our son...and keep an eye on the...creature."

He turned off the phone, and followed the trail cautiously.

It took him half an hour to travel the trail, which had been made in twelve minutes by a wounded creature. He found what appeared to be a clearing and peered out. The man gasped.

There was a village, a small one, and it was on fire. Bodies similar to that in the woods were being placed in a large pile. Some were shaped like huge foxes with multiple tails. They were being rounded up by other fox people.

Kitsunes. They had to be Kitsunes. The man twitched. There was something telling him that this wasn't really, that it couldn't be real. That his eyes were lying. The man pinched himself. He was seeing this.

This…this had been an attack; an annihilation of one group by another; all hidden from human eyes. And the baby his son had found…it had to be a survivor from this massacre. One the female had died to protect, probably her own child.

Cautiously the man backed away, and then fled into the forest for his log cabin. "Tsukune, what have you gotten us into?" Behind him, the forest burned.

* * *

There was a woman driving a car. Next to her sat a man who was sweating, and covered in leaves. Behind her were a boy and a creature. The boy had wrapped his hands around the creature, and was stroking it slowly. He kept on murmuring something about a "Princess".

The woman turned to the man. "What did you find?"

He glanced around nervously. "The body of what I presume to be the mother, and another baby. Her throat…it had been slashed. There was a trail, showing where she had run from. I followed it."

He gulped, taking a short breath. "She…she came from some sort of small village in the forest. It was burning. There were other bodies there. Some were similar to the female. Others…they were giant foxes. They had multiple tails."

The man paused. He took off his glasses and began to rub them on his shirt. "There were others. They were of a similar form to the mother. They were gathering the bodies, and burning them. I think they raided and killed the others in the village. I think the mother hid the baby to keep her alive.

I think I wasn't supposed to be able to see the village. There was this…compulsion to leave; to dismiss it as fake. I think the fighting must have weakened it."

There was silence in the car. Then the woman spoke. "Should we get rid of it? Is it a threat to us? Will the others track it down?"

"You can't get rid of Princess!" The boy shouted to his parents. The woman flinched. "It is our duty to protect the Princess! To protect her so she can reclaim her kingdom. It will be just like one of the stories you guys read me."

"Son, we may not be able to protect her."

"I can and I will Tou-san! I will protect her. I will be her Knight, her Samurai!"

The man and woman exchanged a glance. "What else can we do? If we give her up, the government will treat her like an animal. And if they are exposed, the others may retaliate. It would be easy to trace it to us. It might be best if we…hid her. And she is innocent"

"Are you sure?"

"As much as I can be in a situation like this."

"We need to name her. Every Princess needs a name."

There was a short silence in the car. "What about Ahri?"

The boy nodded. "I like it. She can be Ahri-hime. I, Tsukune Aono, will protect her."

* * *

There was the sound of flesh knocking on wood, three sharp barks. The man making them was dressed in white clothes, those of a priest.

Another man, who wore a simple pair of glasses, who could have been middle aged but looked older, answered the door. He looked at the knocker.

"We aren't interested in anything dealing with your lord, or any lord for that matter."

The man in white smiled, revealing a mouth with too many teeth that were too sharp. "Oh, I am not a priest. I just like the clothes. No, I am here for an offer for your family, specifically your daughter."

The man in white held out a pamphlet for the man with glasses to see. The only thing the man with glasses saw was the name at the top of the sheet. "Yokia Academy, school for monsters."

The man with glasses stiffened, visibly tensing. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "Come in."

The false priest entered the dwelling, following the man with glasses to a kitchen. He sat down at the table. "Tsukune, Ahri, Kasumi, please come to the kitchen. There is something we need to discuss."

Various thumping noises echoed from within the house as the family gather. The two females, one middle aged, and one just entering womanhood, took seats at the table, joining the men. The final comer stood a young man with his back against a wall, scrutinizing the man in white. Slung across his back was a staff of some kind.

"Father, who is this man?" The young female had a beautiful voice, like it was signing, like wind across chimes.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the headmaster of a school called Yokia Academy, a school for teaching monsters how to live among humans. I am here to inform you of your enrolment in this school."

The family reacted in various ways. The females gasped as one, though the younger's form wavered, as her ears became pointed, whiskers sprouted from her cheeks, and two red tails emerged. The father balled his hands into fists. What the false priest focused most on was the blast of killing intent from the youngest male, who had swung his staff into the ready position for a bo.

The false priest focused a small portion of his own killing intent at the young man. He reeled slightly, but maintained his cool and his readiness. Impressive.

"Rest assured that I mean no harm to you or your family."

"How…how did you find me?"

"That is simple. Your family, like all families in the country, registered you at birth for this school. It is required for all monsters to go to this academy, or to take an exam showing sufficient ability to blend in with humanity. I admit, I was surprised when the name Sakura U-"

"My name is Ahri Aono." The melodious voice had a darker undertone.

"Very well then. Ahri Aono appeared on my list of students for next year. I had, like the rest of the Yokia world, had presumed you killed during the destruction of your clan. It was a simple method of using the inherent tracking spell in the records to find you."

"I see. And why do you think my daughter should go to your school? I have no doubt that she could easily pass the exam to opt out."

"Because, Mr. Aono, her going to my school will probably be the only way for your family to survive. Ahri, as independent Yokia, and a Kitsune, you represent an unknown force. Many in the Yokia world will either want you dead, with your family, or to use you, possibly by holding your family hostage.

Going to my school will allow you to learn the ins and out of the Yokia world. You will be able to form alliances there to keep your family safe. While in the school, your family will be under my protection, something no-one will cross since their young ones will have to go to my school."

"Kill us?! But why? We just want to live apart from that world." This time it was the female who hadn't spoken before.

"They don't care about that."

"I'll do it."

"Ahri, think about-"

"I will do it." The voice brokered no argument.

"Then I am coming with her." All turned to the young man who had spoken. The false priest noticed that he had not relaxed his posture; still ready to leap to his sister's defense.

"You can't!" This was a scream from the mother. "It is a school for monsters, you would be killed in an instant. You can't go."

"I will go. I made a promise that I would protect Ahri-hime from anything. This is one of those things I knew I may have to face. I will not betray that promise."

"I'll allow it." There was silence around the table. "I have always wanted to see how a human would do on my campus. This is an excellent opportunity for me. I will allow him to attend her classes, providing you maintain a passing grade."

"I will need to be in the same dorm as her. We have always slept together." The young female nodded in conformation.

"Very well. You will be in the dorm for mated couples. But understand this, boy. Your mother was right about one thing. By entering the Academy, you are placing your life on the line. My protection may extend to your family, but on campus, deaths occur."

"I will not abandon her."

The false priest nodded. The wife tried to protest, only to be silenced by her husband.

"There will be a bus at this house in one week at eight in the morning. Be ready to leave by then. Phones are available on campus. Good luck to both of you. These next years will be interesting." The false priest stood up, and left the room and the house. Silence reigned.


	2. Chapter 1: An Introduction of Sorts

Chapter 1: An introduction of sorts

* * *

The yellow bus continued onward as the two newest passengers sat down. One was a brown-haired boy with chocolate eyes. He was well built for a human; lean but strong muscles showed underneath his school uniform. He was about 5'8. The boy had a large backpack on his lap, along with a bo staff that was obviously from a tree branch. It was impossible to identify the tree type the branch had come from, but it was sturdy and almost straight. The staff was about two meters long. The boy's name was Tsukune Aono.

Next to him was a red-haired beauty. She wasn't a bombshell like some women, but she could defiantly turn heads. Her hair came down just below her neck. She had ocean blue eyes and ruby lips. She was a good 5'10, had a small bust that just showed from under the school uniform, as well as some large hips. She also had a series of very thin but clear muscles. A backpack was also on her lap. Her name was Ahri Aono.

Between the two siblings was a large trunk. It jostled as the bus hit bumps on the road.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" As always, her voice sounded musical to him. He nodded.

"Yes, I am. I swore I would protect you. Besides, it is a little late to back out now, don't you think?" She nodded back at him, red hair reflecting the light of the sun.

That light was cut off as the bus entered a tunnel. Oddly enough, there didn't seem to be any other cars in the tunnel, which was also very long. Beside Tsukune, Ahri stiffened. He reached out and grabbed a hand.

"What's wrong?"

She sniffed upwards. "The air…it's really different. Wrong." She squeezed his hand, taking comfort in his reassuringly strong grip.

For two minutes the bus continued onward. There was no light that Tsukune could see, and yet it wasn't completely dark. Then they emerged.

The land was dead. There was a large graveyard on the left, with a giant tree in the middle. There was not one spec of green in the landscape, and the sky was sanguine. Even further out was an ocean that reflected the sky, creating a sea of blood. Ahri squeezed his hand tighter.

The bus rolled up to the buildings in the distance. They looked like something out of the late 1800's. The buildings were simple, but elegant in their design. They contrasted sharply with the aura of death the surrounding landscape gave off. They looked better than the house the Aono's lived in.

"Couples off at this stop." Tsukune and Ahri acknowledged the bus drivers statement, standing up with their luggage. They were the only ones to do so. As they got off, Aono nodded in thanks to the driver for picking them up, uncaring about his glowing eyes. The driver smiled and closed the door behind them, still smoking his cigar.

Waiting for them was a short woman with violet hair. Unlike the rest of the students on the bus, she was not clad in the traditional green uniform, but a navy blue and white one. "You are Ahri and Tsukune Aono?" They nodded. "My name is Keito. The headmaster informed me of your situation. Until his announcement at the "start of the year" speech, you are under my protection. After that you are on your own. Follow me."

Her voice was crisp and clear, and full of contempt. She turned sharply, and entered the apartment. Tsukune and Ahri followed closely.

"It is rare that we have a couple in the school. You are the first in several years in fact. As a result, you have the whole apartment to yourselves. There is a bathing area here on the first floor-" a door was pointed out, "As well as a kitchen, dining room, and a living room." The group came upon a staircase.

"Up here are the living quarters. You are in room one." They had climbed the staircase, and the purple-haired woman was standing next to a door with the number one on it. She opened it up, showing the modest sized room with a simple bed. Tsukune and Ahri placed their backpacks and trunk on the ground.

"Here is the key to the house, and this one is for your room." Keito handed a pair of keys to Ahri, who quietly thanked her. "Now follow me to the Speech Hall."

* * *

The white limousine rolled up to the front of the school. It glided to a halt, and a non-descript man in a butler's uniform got out. He opened a door, and out stepped a woman.

She moved with the grace of royalty. Her poise was full of confidence and self-worth, her very posture showing her stature above those around her.

She was a deadly beauty; long silver hair ran down her back and her eyes were blood red with cat-like pupils. Her nails were well manicured, with a pink die. She had a full chest, one that was large but not huge. She was tall, at 5'11, and possessed unblemished skin that seemed to glow. Her lips were thin and a deep ruby color and her face possessed a high cheekbone.

She looked around with a critical eye, noting with distaste the low budget of the buildings. They were clearly built for lower class people. She would have snorted in distain, but that was below her position as a Vampire of her stature.

A rumbling sound caught her attention. A plebian bus rolled around the corner, depositing the common students. She turned away swiftly. It would not be elegant to watch those beneath her. She instead strutted into the building. Moka Akashiya was ready for this foolishness masquerading as an education to end.

* * *

Keito was leading them to the hall when a thought struck Tsukune. "Say Keito-sempai, are you a part of some sort of special organization in the school? I couldn't help but notice that your uniform is different from ours."

There was a short silence. Keito didn't even look back. Ahri huffed. "I was wondering the same thing."

"I am part of the student police. We make sure the rules are up held in this school. I am Lord Kuyo's second in command." For once, something other than the frosty condescending tone was in her voice. Tsukune detected a strong sense of pride in her voice.

The boy with a bo on his back shrugged. If this was the reception he could expect from most monsters he would do just fine here.

They entered a large room. It was an auditorium with signs announcing seating placements. "I am sure even you can find your seat from here." Keito's voice was dripping in its condescending tone, like poison from a blade. Tsukune ignored the barb.

"Thank you Keito-sempai." Said sempai simply huffed and walked away.

The siblings took their seats among the other first years that were coming in. With their last name they were in the front rows. Tsukune scanned the monsters around him and Ahri, and paused.

Danger! Beware, Danger! He focused on the female who had triggered these warnings.

She was silver haired and very uninterested in the happenings of the school. She didn't look all that special, just easy on the eyes. Yet his danger senses were still screaming predator.

Then she suddenly paused, and turned towards him. She looked him over once, barely pausing on the bo, before dismissing him with her eyes. Defiantly dangerous.

"Brother?"

"The silver haired female; stay away from her Ahri-hime." His sisters squinted at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Very." His tone was like a large rock; completely unyielding in his thoughts.

They sat in the same row as the girl, though there was a comfortable two people between them. Tsukune focused his attention on the stage.

Slowly the students settled down among the chairs. The lights dimmed, and the headmaster walked onto the stage, clad in his priest robes.

"Welcome all to another year at Yokia Academy. I am very pleased to see you all here. In the interest of keeping your attention, I will keep this brief.

The purpose of this school is to teach you how to blend in among humans. Like it or not, they are the dominate species on this planet thanks to their technology. In a war with them we would lose, so we must blend in. If you can't do that, you will be killed. I trust you will all do your best.

Speaking of humans, we have something special this year. For the first time in history, we have a human legally attending this school." At this gasps and whispers broke out among the students.

"I know this comes as a surprise, but you must learn to adapt. I expect you to treat him exactly like you would a regular monster. With that, please come up Tsukune Aono, so we know you are the human and we don't execute you for trespassing."

With a sudden pit in his stomach, Tsukune stood up. He had a bulls-eye place on his back, and he knew it. It was time to bluff.

Walking with a confidence he didn't have, Tsukune walked onto the stage. The whispers grew more intense, and several students cried out for his head. Time to bluff.

"If you come after me, I will show you exactly why this school is necessary." His voice was crisp and clear, cutting through the muttering.

He walked calmly off the stage, and sat down next to his sister. The monster to his left edged away from Tsukune.

"Thank you for volunteering for a hands-on demonstration. Now, onto the other things.

This school is kept safe by the Student Police Commission. If you need any help, be sure to talk to a member. You can recognize them by their navy blue uniforms. Your schedule and a map are located beneath your seat. With that, good luck and have a nice day." The seminar was over.

* * *

As students were filing out, one was cursing softly. "How dare they let some human walk in the halls? I should rip his head off."

"You know, if you want to do that, I am sure the Police would look the other way." Saizo Komiya turned to see a Student Police officer, or "Black Shirt" as they were more often called, standing next to him. He barely noticed that her hair was purple.

"Is that so? Then I have some pest control to do."

* * *

"Hey Aono, let me show you how monsters deal with people they don't like." Tsukune whirled around, drawing the bo and moving into horse stance. In front of him was a monster who had shed his disguise.

He was pink skinned, and massive. His muscles were bulging, and spines were coming out near the joints. Bone protrusions covered his for-arms. His tongue was ridiculously long. He was top heavy, most of his mass was in his arms and chest.

The monster lashed out with a fist, forcing Tsukune to dodge. He side stepped and lashed out with the bo, whacking the arm twice in the elbow. The monster recoiled, and then poised for another strike. Already the students had formed a ring, Ahri among them.

The monster lashed out again. His blows were sloppy; easy to read. Despite that, he hit hard. One good blow and Tsukune would be out of the fight.

Tsukune was the opposite. His moves were crisp and clean. He had started doing martial arts age eight, and using the bo at age twelve. He studied in the Go-Ju-Ru style from Okinawa, and was good at it.

It quickly became clear that to Tsukune that he had to win this fast before the brute managed to land a hit. Besides, this fight would be a good way to make a point. The monster kept on shouting how he would purify this school by killing the human.

Once again the pink monster lashed out, his right hand in a heavy haymaker. Tsukune stepped into the punch and delivered a solid thrust into the genital area of the monster. "I'll rip your head off!" The monster screamed as he involuntarily placed his hands on his nether regions, leaning forward slightly.

Tsukune lashed out twice with the bo, hitting under both knee-caps. With his legs destabilized, the monster fell onto his legs. He kept his face up, glaring at Tsukune. The human didn't give him a chance to recover. He had already let go of the bo, and lashed out with two hands in tiger strike.

Tiger strike was only taught to black belts. The reason for this was the target. The middle and ring finger would dig in behind the eye, and pull. Tsukune executed a textbook pull with both hands, ripping out the eye balls.

The reaction was predictable. A cry of agony issued from the maw of the monster as Tsukune leapt back to avoid his blind flailing. The students recoiled in disgust, several puking. Somehow, the monster stood back up.

"DIEEEEEEE!" He charged blindly to where he thought the human was. Everyone simply moved out of his way, and he crashed head first into the wall, knocking himself out. Tsukune picked up his bo, and looked around.

"Does anyone else have a problem with me?" Silence greeted him, and then Ahri stepped out.

"Everyone, this is my brother Tsukune. As you can see, he is quite tough. If he is that tough-" she paused and dropped her illusion, revealing her two fiery tails to all, "think of how dangerous I am. Now scam."

There was a suddenly flurry of movement as the hallway cleared. Soon the only person left was Keito. "I will take him to the infirmary."

She draped the much larger monster over her shoulder, and dragged him away. Tsukune and Ahri remained.

Suddenly Tsukune bent over, and retched all over the hallway. It took a whole thirty seconds for him to empty his stomach twice.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"I, I will be fine. It's just…I didn't want it to escalate that far, but I had to. Otherwise he would have kept on coming back until I was dead. I can't protect you if I am dead."

"Brother, thank you. Now let me take care of you." Tsukune suddenly had trouble standing up; the adrenaline had left his system and he was tired. He leaned on her should as she supported him, wrapping her tails around him. They were so warm…

The siblings left for their dorm.

* * *

A silver haired vampire smirked as she considered what she had just seen. It seemed that there may be a diamond in the rough here. She would have to look into this. Discreetly of course, if they weren't at an acceptable level it wouldn't be good to be seen interacting with them.

* * *

A purple haired black devil finished eating the monster she had been dragging. Her thoughts were racing at the implications of what she had seen. Forget the human, there was a female kitsune on campus. Once Kuyo heard of this…

She must have the kitsune killed, and in a way that had no chance of being linked to her. If Kuyo had even an idea of what she was planning, he would rip her head off. She would need to be patient and find a safe approach. She had time, but not much.

* * *

A white clad false priest smiled. Oh yes, this year would be interesting indeed. And there should be a lot of plotting surrounding the siblings.

* * *

Author's notes:

The Go-Ju-Ru is an actual style, though I know little of it, and what I do know is from family members. As a result, the stances and strikes may be wrong.

Tsukune's age: 18

Ahri's age: 15

All canon character's ages: Same as in canon.


	3. Interlude 1: A Tale of Tears

Interlude: A Tale of Tears

* * *

Hoarse cries of pain came from the room. "It hurts! By Irari, it hurts!" A three tailed kitsune gripped the screaming kitsune's hand. She had three white tails, and white hair to match.

"I know, my mate." The male three-tailed said. He rubbed his free hands on hers. Two females with three red tails a piece were keeping the white-tailed legs apart.

"Very soon, Guren. Your child will be out very soon."

"Inari, let it be so."

"Now push!"

The white-tailed kitsune yowl pierced the heavens, her muscles contracted. There was a loud pop, and two squealing kits came out in a large bundle.

The kits were covered in birthing fluids. They were bald, each with a single tail. One had a red tail, the other white. Their eyes were closed, their mouths open in howls of fear and confusion. Their tiny arms wrapped around each other, like the bodies were lifelines.

"My mate, we have twins." Horror resounded in the male's voice.

The female raised her head, and saw her children being swaddled by one of the other females. The white-tailed gazed at them for minutes.

"I claim both of them."

Gasps echoed among the room. "Mito-"

The white-tailed cut off the female who spoke. "I claim both of them."

"I support my mate." The red-tailed male squeezed the females hand.

"Very well. I will inform the village." One of the red-tailed females left the room. The other who had swaddled the twins looked at them closely.

"They are female."

"Kushina and Shizune, Kushina the red tailed." As she named her children, the white-tailed and red-tailed cried tears of joy.

* * *

The bodies burned in the fires. Kitsune of all ages gathered around the fire, chanting softly. The forest seemed to follow the flow of the words. Song-birds chirped along, squirrels banged nuts on trees to produce a beat.

A white-tailed kitsune with three tails watched as the fire in front of her was reduced to nothing but ashes. In each hand she held the hand of a daughter, one with a two white-tails, the other two red. Tears streaked down their faces.

The mother stepped forward, and grabbed a shovel. "Let us…let us return your father to the Earth so his spirit may depart." The three-tailed shoved the tool into the damp earth, and raised it.

The two daughters stepped forward, and grabbed their own shovels. The chanting continued; low and sad.

A small hole was dug in the ground. The black ashes were shoveled into the hole, and the two young kitsune poured dirt on top.

A male kitsune with six white tails stepped forward. "Lord Inari, Supreme Fox Above All Others, please bless this departed spirit. Let him leave his mortal body to become once again one with the Earth and Sky. Let him know no pain or sadness. Let him know that one day his loved ones will join him."

The six tails, in two clumps of three, swirled around hypnotically. A thin white essence swirled out, and enveloped the grave. It glowed brightly, then faded like mist in the sun.

The female kitsune shed their tears over the grave. "Inari damn this endless war for taking him away." One woman cried in grief. Two daughters cried for vengeance. Tears fell down from three faces.

* * *

"You want to fight! You saw what happened to Dad! You helped to bury him! If you die, what would happen to Mother?" The three-tailed kitsune with white tails was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shizune, you know I want to do this, even if you don't." The red-tailed kitsune smiled softly. "You know this must be done."

"But we have always done everything together! I don't want to lose you Kushina!"

"You won't."

"You don't know that." The white tailed huffed. "Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" She turned around.

"Shizune-"

"Just go already!"

In the room next door, an older kitsune cried as she listened to her beloved daughters fight.

* * *

The fires in the village were dying down. A four tailed fox with white tails stood before the assembled kitsune.

"Our leader is dead, killed in this pointless war. I have taken control to lead us out it, to preserve our village. My sister, who has grown to love the taste of battle, has been exiled from the village, along with anyone else who feels the same way. Today, we take the first steps to rebuilding our village."

Away from the crowed, a middle aged kitsune who looked to be over seventy cried among her three tails at the utter breaking of her family.

* * *

"So you now have a village of your own sister. I guess even a war hawk like you has to settle somewhere."

"Enough. Save your quarrel after the council of the villages is over."

There were no tears here; all the tears had already been shed by this point.

* * *

The temple was full of fighting kitsune. Bodies heaved and rolled in the wild melee. Cries of pain and anguish abounded.

There were three groups fighting. Two belonged to embittered sisters, the others were the defenders of this temple who were caught in the middle.

Two shapes broke through the fighting. Each seven-tailed, one red, one white.

The white one chased after the red, who cut through the remaining guards. They entered the temple, and into a large room. The red turned to confront the white.

Sitting ignored by the two was an ageless kitsune. Nine red tails, in three bunches of three, flowed behind him. He watched with amused eyes as red tore into white, only to be torn into as well. A wine glass was in his right hand. He drank from it, then smashed the priceless crystal into the ground.

The nine-tailed rose from the throne like a shadow. He strutted forward, distinctly out of place among the fighting kitsune.

By the time he had reached the two, the fighting had died down. Scorch marks and ectoplasma adored the walls and floor. The two sisters were weak, standing on four wobbly feet.

"You both have forgotten your place. You, Kushina, for thinking you could take my power, and you, Shizune, for thinking I needed protection. For this, you both will die."

He grabbed both by their necks. They kicked in the air, trying to find purchase on ground that wasn't there. They weakly clawed at their captor, too weakened to hit effectively.

Then the male gasped, as twelve tails filled with fire and ectoplasma pierced his stomach and spine. He coughed up blood, and collapsed to the floor, his powerful defenses penetrated by their combined might.

The twins rolled on the floor as pure power entered their bodies. Two tails popped out of each kitsune, making a set on nine on each. Their wounds, which had seemed deep, were revealed as shallow.

Slowly the red and white tailed females picked themselves up. Hesitantly, they approached each other. Soft steps as blood was splashed from the feet echoed in the temple. Suddenly they leaped towards each other, arms wide.

There was a smack as bodies collided; arms were wrapped around the waste. "You remembered sister!" They cried as one. Tears of relief poured down as fifty years of deception was ended.

* * *

Two ageless females, each with nine tails, one red and one white, sat in the throne room. To the side, an older female with three white tails was sewing a thread through a needle. A male kitsune with five red tails burst into the room. "Kyuubi-sama, I have important news from Yokia Academy. There is a female kitsune, possibly a survivor of the massacre of Kohona Village Massacre, attending the academy with her human brother."

The two kitsune shared a glance. "Continue." They spoke as one.

"We learned about one Ahri Aono, proclaimed sister of one Tsukune Aono, a full-blooded human. Said human was let in as an experiment by the headmaster. His human status was announced at the end of the school start speech. He was to be "treated like a monster". Shortly afterwards he was attacked by a monstrel called Saizo.

Saizo had armored forearms and was strong. Estimated combat ability is that of a high C-Rank. Tsukune fought back with a bo staff. After several ineffectual strikes by both parties, Tsukune delivered a large combo to Saizo that brought the monstrel to his knees. Tsukune then ended the fight by ripping out Saizo's eyes with his hands.

Immediately afterwards, Ahri declared herself to be Tsukune's sister, revealing her two red tails. The students cleared out quickly.

Saizo has since disappeared, and is presumed dead, though not by Ahri or Tsukune's hands. The only other piece of information we have is that Tsukune and Ahri are in a dorm for mates."

"Gather all the information on them that you can. This is a new priority!"

"I obey Kyuubi-sama!" The kitsune hurried out of the room.

"This could be troublesome. Kuyo should have an easy time of making this Ahri his mate, and if he does so…"

"He will be legitimate in the eyes of the lower monsters, and more importantly those of the Succubae. That would be problematic in the future. We must end this as soon as possible."

"Their family is not an option; they are almost certainty under the protection of the headmaster. We will need to think of other options."

"Let us retire for the night, and think on this in the morning." The two females left for their bedroom and were asleep in minutes. Their mother continued sewing. A single tear of happiness fell down her cheek. What could go wrong now that her family was together, as it had been for decades? How could she not be happy with the pure and absolute her daughters had for each other?

* * *

Monster Codex: Kitsunes:

One of the dominate Yokia races, kitsune are one of the most well-known Japanese Yokia. Kitsune are a bi or quad-pedal race with multiple "forms". Human form looks just like the human race. Kitsune form is mostly human with fox tails, pointed ears, and whiskers. Fox form is full fox shape, though bigger and with more tails. Fox form is only assumed for combat.

Kitsune live in villages, and in each village there are at least three clans. The clans compete for leadership in the village, and the villages compete for power in the council. A village must have one clan with viable heirs to be on the council.

Because of the commonness of political backstabbing among villages, among clans, and even in the clans themselves, there is a stigma on twins, or any multiple birthing. Siblings tend to have dangerous rivalries, and twins are especially bitter, and are the most likely to end up with one dead from an assassination. As a result, most female kitsune choose to have the weaker kit killed.

Power in Kitsune society is determined by tails. All kitsune can reach three tails. If a kitsune manages to break the "fourth tail barrier" they are capable of reaching six tails, and if they break the "seventh tail barrier" they can reach nine. A kitsune who kills another kitsune with higher tails claims their power and tails for themselves. While killing a lower level kitsune will result in more power, it will never result in more tails.

At nine tails, the kitsune undergoes a change to accommodate their immense power. They become ageless, seemingly immortal. Their power is beyond all other Kitsune. A nine tails is always head of their village, even if they have no political sense.

Normally the Kitsunes are split in loose alliances between two nine-tails, ensuring mutual destruction so one does not gain too much power. Rather than the two dying in combat, most nine-tails are killed by ambitious kitsune in their own camp. Recently this balance has been disrupted by the ascension of the Kurama twins. Though each twin is weaker than the other nine tails, Ginta, combined they will destroy him. As a result, far more villages are in Ginta's camp in an attempt to keep the balance.

Kitsune come in two types, fire kitsunes and spirit kitsunes. Fire kitsunes have red tails, control fire, and make up about fourth fifths of the kitsune population. The rest is made of spirit kitsunes, who have white tails and can fight spirits and ghosts.

Kitsunes are mercenaries, selling their expertise in espionage, seduction, mayhem, and exorcism to the highest bidder. They also provide lumber to many other Yokia species. Most Yokia look down on Kitsune for their mercenary tendencies, though not to their faces.

Most Kitsune wars are short and violent. Actual war between villages does not generally occur until one side has politically outmaneuvered the other. The losing side is offered a choice: disband your clans and join the victors' villages, or be destroyed to the last kitsune.

When it comes to fighting, kitsunes are on the lower tier in high class fighting monsters. Though they have great potential as fighters, their lack of experience in actual wars that aren't one sided slaughters gets them killed in fair fights. Compared to vampires and werewolves, kitsune are sadly lacking. However, once they get that experience kitsunes are deadly fighters, as proved in the Great War. In the beginning they lost continuously, until their fighters gained experience. Then they began to win.

In actual fights, most kitsune use their tails the most. Kitsune tails contain their power, allowing them to launch fire or spirit attacks. Tails can also be used to pierce defenses. Kitsunes also have sharp claws and teeth, though the teeth are rarely used. They are fast on their feet, as well as agile. However, kitsunes are not that durable, and several solid hits will leave them reeling and wounded. Kitsunes are protected by a shield of magic that surrounds their body. The shield's strength is determined by the number of tails a Kitsune has, and requires no conscious thought to be used, rather it is a passive defense.

Theoretically a kitsune could live to 1000 years, but this has never happened. Most kitsunes die by the age of 500. The average age is 369 years, but this is brought down by half-kitsunes, who are considered a part of the village. The longest living kitsune lived to be 753, before being killed in the Great War. Kitsune can get sick from both human an Yokia diseases.

Kitsune are capable of mating with humans, to produce a half-kitsune kit. If the mother is a kitsune the kit will be a half, if not then it will be human with better attributes. A half-kitsune who mates with a full kitsune will sire a full kitsune, and two half-kitsunes who mate have a fifty-percent chance of siring a full kitsune, the other half are half-kitsunes. Half-kitsunes live in the village. They have little political power, and only live about 150 years. They will only ever reach two tails.


	4. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter 2: The First Day

Tsukune Aono awoke half an hour before dawn, as was customary for him. He was clad in his boxers, an arm draped over his sister. She was clad in a simple t-shirt and panties.

Most would have found the scene rather disturbing. It wasn't. Tsukune was simply a brother who at a young age had slept in the same bed as his sister, and had never stopped doing so.

He stretched his muscles, and changed into his gi. The young man snatched up his bo, and stepped outside. He gave a bow to the house, and began doing his katas.

His body moved through the motions with the precision of repetition. Stances were balanced and poised, strikes fast and hard, blocks firm and unyielding. At certain points, Tsukune let out a light bellow, a way of increase the strike and maintain good breath. A light sweat broke out on the young man as he spent the next half hour going through the various forms of the bo.

Near the end of his routine, he heard someone approaching the house. When the figure stopped respectfully nearby, he decided to finish his routine. He completed the kata, faced the house, and bowed. Tsukune then turned to face the visitor.

It was a man, a few years older the Tsukune. He had long yellow hair, pointed ears, and yellow eyes. He was dressed in the uniform of the student police, but he was too old to be a student.

"Greetings Tsukune Aono. My name is Kuyo, and I would like to talk to Ahri. Is she available?" The voice was politely neutral. Despite that, Tsukune was filled with the sense that he was being sized up by a predator. This man was a dangerous as the silver haired one from orientation.

"She will be soon if she isn't. While we wait, would you like some tea?" Tsukune did not want to have the leader of the school police annoyed with him, not if he could help it.

"That sounds nice." Tsukune boiled some water, and pulled out some tea leaves. Within minutes there was some steaming green tea. Tsukune served his guest with precision born of practice. There was a rhythmic thumping as Ahri descended from the second floor.

"Brother, who is this?" She sat down at the table, clutching a mug Tsukune had left out for her. She was still in her night wear, completely uncaring of her unkempt state.

"Ahri-hime, this is Kuyo-sama, head of the Student Police. He said he wanted to talk to you." Said person smiled softly.

"Indeed." The body then shifted, revealing fox ears, whiskers, and four red-colored tails.

"You-you're a kitsune!" Ahri was almost bouncing up and down, barely keeping herself from acting like a fool.

"Yes. And I am here to make an offer to you. But in order for you understand, I will have to explain some Kitsune culture to you, particularly in family relationships." He paused, and Ahri nodded for him to continue.

"Most Kitsune live in small villages comprised of several clans. They inter-mate, and mate with other clans. A clan has a head, who is the mother of the children. These children can come from many mates, and are all equal.

The villages send out their males to mate with other females, spreading the genes around. It is rare for a female to leave her own village to find a mate, for the child belongs to the village he or she was born in. Most female Kitsunes will have around five mates, some more."

He paused, surveying the two to make sure they understood.

"I am willing to make a deal with you to become my mate. Wait-" He held out a hand forestalling the oncoming protests and exclamations, "hear me out-, let me explain my reasons.

I am going to spend the rest of my life in this school. This is my village, and until yesterday, I was the only kitsune to pass through these buildings in over fifty years.

I became head of the police because I know this school is necessary for our survival as free races. Humanity would defeat us and probably kill us-no offence Tsukune-if they knew of our existence. This school, like the others on the continents, is our greatest chance at survival. I live here now.

But for this to continue on, I need an heir. Someone to take the reins whom I have taught and can trust implicitly. And I am not asking you just let me have your child. I am making a deal.

I will teach all about Kitsunes. Our culture, history, factions, even our biology. Everything. I will extend my protection to you and your brother for your time in the school."

There was silence after the offer, broken only by the puffing of a pipe.

"Why is an heir so important? Why can't you just groom Keito or someone else for the position?" Tsukune remained silent; this was his hime's decision.

"Because no one else will stay in this school. They all have their own plans and ambitions. Only a child raised here would stay here, though I am the exception to this rule." Ahri nodded in understanding.

"I…I need time to think on this."

"Of course you do. I would be very surprised, and somewhat disappointed, if you didn't think this over. I will come by again in two weeks. That should be enough time for you to think it over. Thank you for your time." Kuyo stood up to leave.

"Kuyo, I will respect whatever decision my Hime makes. But know this; if you ever force yourself upon her, I will kill you, no matter how powerful you are." The words were like the wind bringing winter's frost.

"Of course you would." The politeness that Kuyo had throughout the entire conversation now started to grate on Tsukune's nerves. The kitsune shifted back into his human form, and left the building.

"Mates, he wants to be mates, I would have to give up my child! But to know who I am-"

"Stop. You know who you are already. You are Ahri-hime, adopted child in the Aono clan. You like to sing, to garden, and to write. You want to be a book writer when you grow up. You are kind. You know who you are. This is a chance to find out what you are."

"I-yes. Thank you, brother." A pause. "What do you think-"

"I will not say. This is for you to decide and you alone. I have no idea what you are thinking, what you are going through, so how can I weigh in. All I can recommend is that you independently verify what he said." She nodded, and began to make breakfast. The siblings needed to be ready for their first day of school.

* * *

Moka prided herself on her punctuality, one of the many things her father had taught her. She arrived precisely five minutes early. It was unsurprising to see the classroom mostly devoid of students. Her targets of interest were here though.

They were in the back corner of the classroom, the female in the farthest corner. The male was in front of her, his bo resting on the wall. His eyes met hers, not challenging but acknowledging. Good, he saw her as the threat she could be.

It was an interesting set up the siblings had. The female was next to a window, not the male. She would have a far easier time escaping than he would. There was no way anything could get between her and the window, save the male. Wait…

Moka's eyes widened slightly in surprise, though it only lasted for a second. She quickly schooled her emotions as she pondered what she had figured out. The human was protecting the kitsune.

Why? She needed far less protection than he did. He may have been able to best a monstrel, but that was due to a lack of skill on the brute's part, nothing more. He may have good technical skill, but that would not get a human far in the monster world. Compared to her, a vampire, the elite, he was nothing. However, this type of protection, it was the kind a seasoned bodyguard had. This had been going on for years. Why?

Moka took her seat at the back of the class. Normally she would take the head, to show her superiority over the plebeians that infested these buildings, but she wanted to observe these siblings more. As a result, she was able to watch the Pure Succubae make groggily eyes at the human, who reacted admirably. He was only off put for a minute, and then doubly suspicious of her. Good. Let the day be over with already. She still didn't understand what her father expected her to learn here.

* * *

Kurumu Kuruno giggled slightly to herself. This had to be the most interesting first day ever. There was actually someone she wanted to flirt with in this school, someone who interested her. It was too bad it had nothing to do with love.

The busty blue-haired beauty winked at the human, who had only narrowed his eyes. How cute, he thought he could actually resist her. He was doing a better job than most, but still…

She was succubae. And not just any succubae, but a pure blooded one. She was one born of an incubus and a succubae; one born to stand her brothers and sisters more beautiful and powerful than them all. It showed.

She stood a good head taller than tallest other girl in her class, some silver haired nobody. Her hair was a lovely sky blue, with innocent purple eyes. Her legs were shapely, her hips wide, and her bust almost too big, but not quite. Faint pheromones were released, making Kurumu ooze sex and lust.

It was too bad that the Kitsune was female. If she was male, it would be far easier to breed a clan for the village. Oh well, it was still a good prize to have. And it would be no problem to set up…

She eyed her target again, blowing a kiss. Yes, this evening would be a good one.

* * *

Keito stalked the halls, looking for troublemakers to vent her frustration on. Her purple hair, usually very tidy, was a mess, with a few strands curling upwards. Her eyes had rings and dark marks.

There was no way out. Kuyo-sama would take the female kitsune, and then…

She didn't like to think about the "and then", but the image of being eaten alive by your own children after biting the head off your mate and consuming his body had a way of coming up all on its own.

What was she going to do? "Keito."

She shrieked, jumping to the top of the ceiling, eyes darting around.

"Kuyo-sama! I didn't hear you walking behind me. I apologize for my conduct."

The spider woman quickly lowered herself down. Kuyo, as always, looked handsome. He had an air of royalty around him, one that Keito found intoxicating.

"Keito-chan, you mustn't worry yourself. I have no intention of using that kitsune for any other purpose than an offspring producer. At best she will be a concubine. You on the other hand-"

He moved forward, roughly cupping the back of her head in his hand. He thrust his face into hers, kissing with all the finesse of a bull. A bitten lower lip dropped some blood into his mouth as his tongue was shoved into hers.

"-You are mine!" She was marched backwards into an open closet, which was quickly shut closed. And as she gasped his name desperately into the air a few minutes later, she knew she was his. And it was better this way.

* * *

A small girl was trailing after her idol. She wore a witch's hat upon her black hair. Brown eyes were locked on her most perfect idol. She had a small wand with a pentagram on the edge attached at her waste. Her name was Yukari Sendo, and she desperately wanted to be more like her beloved Moka-sama.

* * *

The house for mates was occupied by two people. The sun was dipping in the sky, signaling the end of day. Tsukune poured some tea into two cups. "So how was the first day?"

Ahri picked up her cup and took a sip, enjoying the hot tea. She had always enjoyed the taste of hot food. "Rather good, if a little stifling."

"Stifling?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "What was stifling in the school?"

"You." Tsukune recoiled as if struck. "Tsukune, I am not a little girl who needs constant protection. You don't need to cheer me up when people tease me for "sniffing the air". You don't need to beat up bullies who want to pick on the girl who tries to "talk to foxes." I don't need the constant protection."

Tsukune looked aghast. "But Ahri-hime…I am supposed to protect you. I am your knight, your samurai, and you are my Princess. I have to protect you. Besides, this school is dangerous. You saw what happened with…that guy who's name I can't remember…yah. Anyways, this school is dangerous." Tsukune looked a little green remembering what he had done.

"Not all the time. That creature was after you, not me, and you proved your dominance.

Tell me Tsukune, what were your plans after high school, before the Headmaster made his offer?"

A blink, and then "I would go the community university."

"See, you are just following me around. Tsukune, at some point I have to stand on my own. I will one day leave you, you have to know that. If I don't learn how to do it now, I may never do it properly."

She sighed, sipping her tea. Tsukune looked shell-shocked. "Look, we will start simple. Just let me sit where I want in class, and have at least one student between me and you. You can still intervene if necessary, and I won't feel so crowded. Now, I have clearly given you something to think about, so why don't you just go do some katas outside. It will help you clear your mind."

Ahri got up smoothly, and walked out of the room. It was five minutes before Tsukune moved. Mechanically, he picked up his bo and walked out the door.

There were three individuals he could not see outside; one with blue hair, trailed by one with silver, who was followed by one with black. The sun began to dip below the surface, signaling the end of the day.


End file.
